It's a bad bad world part two
by Charmed Forever Fan
Summary: next part of its a bad bad world


**CHARMED**

**6X23: IT'S A BAD, BAD, BAD, BAD WORLD (2)**

**Original air date 5/20/2004**

**Transcribed from the WB**

FADE IN:

SCENE #34:

[INT. MANOR - FOYER / LIVING ROOM / SITTING ROOM -- DAY

(LEO carries an unconscious PHOEBE into the house.)

LEO: (to PAIGE) Put him in the playpen. I don't want him seeing this.

(PAIGE, carrying WYATT, follows him into the house.)

PAIGE: (protesting) But Phoebe ...

LEO: (firmly) Just do it!

(LEO heads for the living room where he puts PHOEBE down on the couch. PAIGE

walks over to the playpen and puts WYATT inside.)

PAIGE: Ok, there you go. There you go.

(LEO has his glowing hands over PHOEBE as he heals her.)

LEO: (to PAIGE) Don't let him out of your sight.

PAIGE: What's wrong? What's taking so long?

(LEO shakes his head.)

LEO: I don't know.

PAIGE: Damn it, Leo, you should have just healed her outside.

LEO: Right, and risk you getting shot, too? I don't think so.

(CHRIS walks down the stairs. He glances over at them and sees only PAIGE with

WYATT in his playpen.)

CHRIS: Ok, so I just sent our evil twins through the portal, although ...

(He stops talking as he finally sees LEO and PHOEBE, taking in what's going on.)

CHRIS: What happened?

(PHOEBE gasps and wakes up as LEO successfully heals her.)

PAIGE: (relieved) Thank god.

(She takes a step forward, but LEO stops her.)

LEO: Stay with Wyatt.

CHRIS: I got him.

(CHRIS looks back at WYATT. PAIGE walks over to PHOEBE as she slowly sits up.)

PAIGE: You ok?

PHOEBE: Yeah. Just remind me to never park on Mrs. Noble's driveway again.

CHRIS: Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?

PAIGE: The neighborhood patrol shot her point blank and nobody so much as

blinked an eye.

CHRIS: What? Why?

LEO: Because by getting us all to the evil world, Gideon screwed up the

balance, messed with the grand design.

PAIGE: Well, if you ask me, the grand design is pretty messed up in the first

place.

PHOEBE: Wait, so are you saying because of what he did, our world is bad now,

too?

LEO: No, on the contrary. It's good. Too good. Where every little infraction

is a capital offense and everyone just accepts it.

PAIGE: Oh, so we're starring in a little movie called "Pleasantville"?

CHRIS: Ok, how come we weren't affected?

LEO: Because we must have been crossing over when the shift occurred.

PAIGE: Well, that must mean Gideon's not affected, either.

LEO: No, he wouldn't be because he's an Elder.

CHRIS: How do we know he's not using the situation to his advantage, you know,

come after Wyatt again?

LEO: Because I'm going to find him first.

PHOEBE: No, you can't hurt him, Leo, not until he shifts the balance back, and

you know he knows how to do that.

(There's a pause as everyone takes that one in. PAIGE suddenly remembers.)

PAIGE: Oh, my god. We totally forgot about Piper. We have to get to the

hospital.

LEO: Who's going to watch Wyatt?

CHRIS: I will. Look, I didn't come all the way from the future just to lose

him now, all right?

(LEO nods. He orbs out.)

(PHOEBE stands up.)

PHOEBE: (to PAIGE) I think we should drive. I don't want to risk orbing.

CHRIS: Hey, just watch your speed, ok?

(PHOEBE and PAIGE leave the room. CHRIS turns and looks at WYATT.)

CUT TO:

SCENE #35:

[INT. BARBUS' CAVERN

(In a wall of fire and flames, BARBAS appears in his cavern, his sleeve on

fire.)

BARBAS: Oh, give me a break!

(He blows the fire out and whacks the smoldering sleeve with his other hand.)

GIDEON: (o.s.) You're lucky. It could have been worse.

(BARBAS looks around and doesn't see anything, but he definitely knows who it

is.)

BARBAS: Well, well, well, well, well, well. The new Peeping Elder. How the

mighty have fallen, so to speak. Show yourself.

GIDEON: (o.s.) Only if you agree to a truce. I promise, it is in your best

interests.

BARBAS: Why not? This particular day couldn't get much worse.

(GIDEON appears standing next to BARBAS.)

GIDEON: Actually, it could. You could die. The world has changed, my friend,

as you've obviously just witnessed.

BARBAS: If you're referring to the witches constantly hunting me, that wouldn't

happen to be some of your doing, now would it, ... friend?

GIDEON: Not by intent, but it's why I'm here. If I'm to shift things back to

the way things were, to give evil a fighting chance again, then you and I must

work together.

BARBAS: Now why would you want to give me a fighting chance?

GIDEON: To restore the balance, the grand design, as I am honor-bound to do.

BARBAS: Just out of curiosity, how is it this, uh, imbalance happened to occur?

(teasing) Come on. You can say it. I know you can. (mocking) "I made my

move on the boy, and I screwed up."

GIDEON: I took a calculated risk.

BARBAS: You screwed up. Now you want to hide out down here with me, and just

hope that the boy's aunties don't know how to find you. Isn't that about right,

friend?

GIDEON: Believe me, you don't want this child growing up any more than I do,

Barbas. His power is too great. He is an enormous threat to both of us.

(BARBAS raises his palm near GIDEON'S cheek as he always does when reading a

person's fears. He looks at his palm.)

BARBAS: I see.

(GIDEON takes a few steps away from BARBAS as he continues to explain.)

GIDEON: Any shift between good and evil is supposed to happen naturally over

time. By intervening, I've allowed too much good to corrupt the other world,

and the only way to get it back is for a Great Evil to corrupt ours.

BARBAS: Oh, and you just naturally thought of me? I'm very flattered.

GIDEON: I have to complete what I started, for everyone's sake. Help me

distract the sisters ... (He turns and walks over toward BARBAS.) ... and I

will help you get your world back.

(Camera holds on BARBAS as he considers the offer.)

CUT TO:

SCENE #36:

[EXT. GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE TOWER -- DAY

(LEO stands at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge tower facing the sun. Even

though we can't see it, we know that his eyes are closed as he tries to 'sense'

where GIDEON may be.)

ELDER: (o.s.) You won't find Gideon that way.

(LEO turns around to find an ELDER orbing onto the tower.)

ELDER: We've already tried.

LEO: What are you doing here?

ELDER: I am here to remind you of your responsibilities.

LEO: My responsibilities right now are to protect my son.

ELDER: How, by taking revenge on one of our own?

LEO: Gideon stopped being one of us when he went after Wyatt.

ELDER: Oh, that's not for you to decide. You're but one voice in a chorus,

Leo. We can't allow you to take matters into your own hands.

LEO: Gideon did.

ELDER: Yes, and look what he's wrought. The world is spiraling out of control.

Innocents are being hurt - killed -- all because one Elder acted alone.

LEO: I know what I'm doing.

ELDER: Oh, Gideon thought he knew what he was doing, too. Truth be known, he

was not alone in his thinking. There are others who share his fears of Wyatt,

that your union with A Charmed One might've created too great a concentration of

power.

LEO: Wait, so you're on his side?

ELDER: No, of course not. What Gideon's done is inexcusable.

LEO: Then let me handle him.

ELDER: Please, Leo, your emotions are clouding your better judgment. The fate

of the world is more important than any one child.

LEO: Not more important than my son.

ELDER: They're all your sons, your daughters. They're who you should be

protecting. That's the greater good. Come ... help us find a way to restore

what was while we still can.

LEO: (shakes his head) I can't. Not until I stop Gideon.

(LEO orbs out.)

CUT TO:

SCENE #37:

[INT. HOSPITAL - MAIN LOBBY -- DAY

(A police officer escorts a man in a red shirt through the front double doors.

The man's entire left forearm up to his elbow is missing, the end of which is

wrapped in white gauze. Both men are smiling.)

(There are more cheery, smiling people with missing limbs in wheelchairs.)

(The camera pulls back and we hear part of a cheery conversation.)

NURSE: We're all done, sir. Now, all you have to do is pay your fine.

MAN SITTING DOWN: Okay.

NURSE: You take care now, okay?

(The smiling man stands up and is escorted out by the smiling police woman. The

smiling nurse heads back to her station.)

(PAIGE and PHOEBE walk into the hospital.)

PAIGE: Wow, it's, uh ... just as creepy in here as it is out there.

PHOEBE: (looking around) Actually, creepier.

(They both head for the nurse's station/Reception desk.)

NURSE ANN: (cheerily) Ah, welcome to San Francisco Memorial. How can I help,

help, help you?

PAIGE: Well, you could take it down a notch.

(NURSE ANN'S smile falters a bit. PHOEBE plasters a huge fake smile on her face

and intervenes before something bad happens.)

PHOEBE: Ohh, she's kidding. (chuckles) She's a kidder. Uh, just out of

curiosity, what happened here? Was it a freeway accident?

NURSE ANN: Oh, heavens, no! It's always like this around here. (whispers

confidentially) Lawbreakers, you know.

PHOEBE: Right.

NURSE ANN: You visiting?

PHOEBE: Uh, yes. Piper Halliwell?

(She types in the name into the computer.)

NURSE ANN: Halliwell, Halliwell ... uh, what was her offense?

PHOEBE: Oh, no, no offense. She's having a baby.

NURSE ANN: (squeals) Ohh, a baby! Ohh, why didn't you say so?!

PAIGE: 'Cause we were just too excited.

NURSE ANN: Oh, of course you are! There's nothing more exciting than a baby!

(reading) Uh, room 1402, but don't dawdle. Visiting hours are almost over.

You have a wonderful day, now, ok?

PAIGE: (huh?) Day? (PAIGE grabs PHOEBE'S wristwatch to check the time.) It's

almost eight o'clock. It should be dark now.

NURSE ANN: (frowns) Dark? Why on earth would anyone say such a depressing

thing? Imagine the sun going away, not having sunshine all the time! Anyone

who'd want that should be, well -- well, shot!

(Suddenly, everyone's attention is turned to the front desk. The officer

standing in the lobby with the two women looks up at them.)

(PHOEBE turns around and laughs loudly. She has her arm around PAIGE'S

shoulders and guides her to the elevators.)

PHOEBE: She's joking! That's my sister the jokester!

(PAIGE pushes the elevator button while PHOEBE continues to talk with the people

in the lobby.)

PHOEBE: We're going to go see our other sister now. She's having a baby. (She

makes a big round tummy motion in front of her.) (smiling) Yeah. (The doors

open. PAIGE and PHOEBE walk into the elevator.) Ok. Have a good day ...

everyone.

(PHOEBE puts her back flat against the elevator wall to hide just in case anyone

decides to shoot them.)

(The elevator door closes.)

CUT TO:

SCENE #38:

[INT. HOSPITAL - PIPER'S ROOM -- DAY

(Open on a smiley face flower mylar balloon. PIPER sits on the bed eating out

of her jello cup. PHOEBE and PAIGE peer into the room. PIPER looks up and sees

them.)

PIPER: Oh, there you guys are. Where have you been?

PAIGE: She seems normal.

PIPER: Come on, come in, come in.

PHOEBE: Piper ... are you ok?

PIPER: Of course I'm ok. I'm having a baby, for crying out loud. (Suddenly,

she holds out her jello cup and plastic spoon. She smiles at them.) Jell-o?

It's really yummy.

PAIGE: No, thanks.

(MIKE, the ORDERLY, walks in. His right hand is in his pocket.)

MIKE (ORDERLY): (cheerfully) Excuse me. How'd you like your dinner?

PIPER: Are you kidding? The frozen peas and processed turkey? It was to die

for.

(MIKE reaches out to remove PIPER'S tray. That's when we see that his right

hand is missing, his wrist wrapped in white gauze. He chuckles.)

PIPER: (she reaches forward) Oh, here, let me give you a hand. (she sees his

missing hand) Oops!

(She smiles at him and they both share a laugh.)

PHOEBE: Piper, that's not funny.

MIKE (ORDERLY): Oh, that's ok. It's my fault it even happened.

PAIGE: Why is it your fault?

MIKE (ORDERLY): Oh, I used my cell phone in the hospital. Talk about your big

no-nos. Hey, good luck with the little one.

PIPER: Thanks.

(MIKE leaves the room with the tray.)

PIPER: He really should've known better.

PHOEBE: Piper, snap out of it! This is crazy-making!

PIPER: What is?

PHOEBE: This, everything! You, the hand, the whole damn world! It's driving

me insane!

PIPER: Phoebe, you really should not swear. They will cut your tongue out.

PHOEBE: Ohh! This is ridiculous.

(PHOEBE turns and looks away as PAIGE takes over.)

PAIGE: Ok, Piper, you have to listen to me. Wyatt is in danger.

PIPER: What do you mean? What kind of danger?

PAIGE: It's Gideon. He's trying to kill him.

(PIPER starts laughing with disbelief.)

PAIGE: (frustrated) It's not funny! I'm being serious.

PIPER: That's ridiculous! He's an Elder. He couldn't hurt a fly.

(PIPER continues to laugh. DR. ROBERTS walks into the room looking at PIPER'S

chart.)

DR. ROBERTS: What's so funny?

PIPER: Oh, don't ask.

(PIPER'S hit with a contraction. In pain, she grabs her tummy.)

PIPER: Ohh!

DR. ROBERTS: Whoopsy! That's not good.

PHOEBE: What's not good? What's going on?

PIPER: Those darn contractions. They're a lot more painful than they should

be.

PAIGE: What does that mean?

DR. ROBERTS: It means visiting hours are over. (He points to the door.) Buh-

bye now.

PHOEBE: No, we're not leaving her.

DR. ROBERTS: Oh, I'm sorry, but rules are rules. Did you want to keep your

legs?

(PHOEBE turns to look at PAIGE as PAIGE becomes quiet. PHOEBE pats PIPER on her

knee.)

PHOEBE: We'll call you.

(She turns and heads for the door. PAIGE is right behind her.)

PIPER: Okey-dokey. (PIPER has another contraction.) Ouchy!

(DR. ROBERTS moves to the side of the bed to check on PIPER.)

CUT TO:

SCENE #39:

[INT. HOSPITAL - MATERNITY WARD - HALLWAY - DAY -- CONTINUOUS

(PAIGE and PHOEBE step out into the hallway and make their way back to the

lobby.)

PAIGE: Are you sure we should leave? I'm worried about her.

PHOEBE: We have to. We can't wait for Leo. We have to fix this. This isn't

the world we want Chris to be born into.

PAIGE: Ok, but how? Ok? Especially now that we're down a sister.

PHOEBE: Maybe we should have another little talk with ourselves.

(They both walk out of camera frame passing an ORDERLY dressed in white, his

back to them as he looks into the cabinet. He turns and watches them leave.

It's BARBAS.)

(BARBAS walks to the other end of the cabinet and talks to GIDEON who is

invisible.)

BARBAS: You were right. Piper's the only one of the sisters affected.

GIDEON'S VOICE: (o.s.) And therefore the only one that can affect her sisters.

(GIDEON appears.)

GIDEON: She can cast a spell on them, make them think as she does so that they

won't be concerned about me either.

BARBAS: And your theory ... is that I'm going to make her do this. How,

exactly?

GIDEON: By doing what you do best, tapping into her fear of losing her sisters.

BARBAS: I don't know. She's out in cloud cuckoo-land someplace. She's in a

place where she doesn't even fear her own affliction. What makes you think

she's going to fear losing a sister?

GIDEON: Family means everything to Piper, in any world. The sooner you hit

that nerve, the sooner we both get what we want.

(GIDEON motions to PIPER'S room, then immediately disappears again.)

(BARBAS cautiously makes his way toward PIPER'S room. He looks inside and sees

DR. ROBERTS with PIPER. They're timing her contractions.)

DR. ROBERTS: Okay?

(BARBAS concentrates on PIPER.)

CUT TO:

SCENE #40:

[INT. MANOR - ATTIC -- DAY

(CHRIS stands at the scrying table waving the crystal around in a circle above

the map. LEO walks into the room with WYATT in his arms.)

LEO: Anything?

CHRIS: Yeah, I thought I had him for a sec, but then I lost him.

LEO: Well, keep looking. Gideon's bound to surface again.

(LEO walks over to the playpen and puts WYATT down inside.)

CHRIS: Well, maybe you should ask the other Elders for some help.

LEO: No.

(Surprised by the response, CHRIS drops the crystal on the table and looks at

LEO.)

CHRIS: Huh. Trouble in paradise?

LEO: Let's just say we're not seeing eye to eye.

CHRIS: (nods) Well, then maybe you should ... I don't know, ... quit. (He

motions with his hands and suggests innocently.) Look, the girls are going to

need another Whitelighter the moment I'm gone anyway.

(LEO'S on to him.)

LEO: That's not why you want me to quit, Chris.

CHRIS: Ok, fine, I admit, I would like to go back to a future where my parents

are still together, all right?

LEO: It's just like I said when I was making the potion --

(LEO stops mid-sentence. CHRIS shakes his head prompting him to continue.)

LEO: (thinking) The potion ...

CHRIS: What about the potion?

LEO: Well, Gideon didn't want it to work, right? But he did want us in this

other world, which means it probably does work, which means we can get you home.

CHRIS: (shakes his head) No. I'm not going back.

LEO: Chris, you have to.

CHRIS: Not until I finish what I came here to do, and that's to save Wyatt from

tur - (pauses) -- turning evil.

LEO: What?

CHRIS: (thinking about it) Well, what I don't understand is, if Gideon always

viewed Wyatt as a threat, why did he turn him evil in my future?

LEO: I don't think he did intentionally.

(LEO walks past CHRIS toward WYATT'S playpen. He puts GIDEON'S plan together,

thinking it through.)

LEO: I think Gideon tried to kill Wyatt in your future ... only just like in

this time, he found out that Wyatt can protect himself. So, he probably had to

get him away so he could figure out how to do it.

CHRIS: You mean kidnap him.

LEO: Imagine being taken away from us for weeks, maybe even months.

(CHRIS leans forward against the scrying table, bracing himself with both hands.

He sighs heavily with disbelief.)

LEO: Constantly fending off Gideon's attack.

(They both pause and consider the lasting effects of that scenario on a child.

LEO glances back at WYATT in the playpen.)

CHRIS: (shakes his head) I had no idea.

(LEO turns back to CHRIS and walks toward him, his voice firm with both

determination and reassurance.)

LEO: (vowing) We're going to change that future, Chris ...

(CHRIS stands and looks at his dad. Their eyes meet as if coming to an

agreement.)

LEO: ... for both of your sakes.

(Liking the sound of that, CHRIS gives LEO a small smile.)

CUT TO:

SCENE #41:

[INT. MAGIC SCHOOL - GIDEON'S STUDY -- DAY

(The door to GIDEON'S office opens. PHOEBE and PAIGE walk inside. PHOEBE heads

for GIDEON'S desk while PAIGE looks around the room.)

PHOEBE: (echoing) The Power of Four has worked before.

PAIGE: (echoing) Yep, but that was when we were in the same world. We can't

even contact them now.

(PHOEBE picks up the telephone on the desk. She puts it against her ear.)

PHOEBE: There must've been a way that Gideon contacted his evil counterpart.

(She hangs up the phone and picks up the paperweight off the desk.) Hey ...

(irritated) ... do you hear an echo?

(PAIGE stops moving. The echo more pronounced. They look around the room and

listen - the only sound they hear is the ticking of the clock.)

(PHOEBE looks around the room and sees the white chess piece on the floor near

the portion of the wall hidden by the curtain. She heads for the curtain.

PAIGE follows her.)

(PHOEBE pulls the curtain aside and reveals the small alcove with the mirror and

chess table. In the mirror's reflection, EVIL PHOEBE also pulls aside the

curtain.

BOTH PHOEBES: (smiling) I knew it!

BOTH PAIGES: Nice to see you.

PHOEBE: So, is your world as messed up as ours?

EVIL PHOEBE: I've never seen everybody so miserable. It's, like, every little

good thing that happens ...

PAIGE: Gets punished.

EVIL PAIGE: Limbs get cut off for saying gesundheit.

EVIL PHOEBE: I never thought I'd say this, but I would kill for some daylight

right now.

PHOEBE: Oh, we got plenty of it in our world.

BOTH PAIGES: It sucks.

EVIL PHOEBE: So what do you think happened?

PHOEBE: I think we did too much good together when we were trying to get Gideon

in your world.

EVIL PHOEBE: My thoughts exactly.

EVIL PAIGE: Maybe we need to do some serious evil on your side to shift the

balance back.

PAIGE: Right.

EVIL PAIGE: The problem is, I don't know if our collective powers will work

with us in different worlds.

EVIL PHOEBE: Well, we better think of something fast, because Gideon's still

after Wyatt in both of them.

PAIGES: The Power of Three.

PHOEBES: What?

PAIGE: If we can cast a spell on our respective Pipers ...

EVIL PAIGE: We're back to full power again.

EVIL PHOEBE: And bring us to your side so we could shift the balance back ...

PHOEBE: And then kick some ass.

PAIGES and PHOEBES: (all together) I like it!

CUT TO:

SCENE #42:

[INT. HOSPITAL - PIPER'S ROOM -- DAY

(Open on an ultra sound. DR. ROBERTS holds the ultrasound photo in one hand

while gently pressing on PIPER'S tummy.)

OVERHEAD P.A.: (o.s.) Security, to the prison floor. Security to the prison

floor.

DR. ROBERTS: Does it hurt when I touch here?

PIPER: Yeow! Boy, that smarts.

DR. ROBERTS: Huh. Well, we might be looking at a c-section here, Piper. Might

be the only way to get the baby out safely.

PIPER: Safely?

DR. ROBERTS: (smiles) Oh, let's get another ultrasound, shall we? I'll be

right back.

(DR. ROBERTS turns and leaves the room. PIPER takes a deep breath while holding

her tummy with both hands. She takes several deep breaths.)

(Invisible and undetected, BARBAS flashes in next to PIPER'S bed.)

(INVISIBLE) BARBAS: Ooh ... it would be so sad if your sisters weren't here to

help you through all this. You heard what they said about Gideon. Imagine

saying such ugly lies about such a nice person.

(He takes a step back as PHOEBE and PAIGE walk into the room.)

PHOEBE: Gideon is trying to kill Wyatt. We have to stop him.

PIPER: No, no, no, no, no. Stop it. He's an Elder.

PAIGE: (insistent) No, Piper, he's evil.

PIPER: No, he's not. Now, shush, before someone hears you.

(Three Elders in white and gold robes orb into the hospital room.)

PIPER: No, no, no. Don't hurt them. (shakes her head) They didn't mean it.

(They all raise their hands, palms down, at PHOEBE and PAIGE and a stream of

fire shoots out from their fingertips. It hits PHOEBE and PAIGE in the chest

incinerating them where they stand.)

(PIPER gasps.)

(In a blink, the three Elders disappear from the room.)

(INVISIBLE BARBAS leans in close to PIPER who is stricken silent by the vision.)

(INVISIBLE) BARBAS: (suggesting) You have to help them conform. Save them

from themselves before it's too late and you lose them ... forever.

(PIPER picks up her pen and journal off the tray table. She flips to a clean

page. Having done his job, BARBAS vanishes.)

(PIPER starts to write out the spell.)

PIPER: (writing and mumbling under her breath)

Call now ... the powers blessed be,

to make my sisters happ -- happy.

CUT TO:

SCENE #43:

[INT. MANOR - ATTIC -- DAY

(CHRIS continues to lean over the scrying table, the crystal on a string

swirling around in circles over the map. LEO paces the floor. PAIGE and PHOEBE

orb into the attic.)

LEO: What are you doing here? Is Piper ok?

(PHOEBE and PAIGE hurry to the Book of Shadows.)

PHOEBE: No, but she will be, thanks to us and our evil twins.

CHRIS: Wait, you saw them? Where?

(PHOEBE opens the Book and starts flipping through it.)

PAIGE: In Gideon's office. Talk about your vanity mirrors.

PHOEBE: We have a plan.

PAIGE: Yeah, we're going to shift the world back from Gideon so he can't use it

to his advantage.

LEO: How?

PHOEBE: We're going to use a spell to ...

(A white glow washes over PHOEBE and PAIGE.

(PHOEBE chuckles. PAIGE smiles goofily. Not liking this one bit, CHRIS turns

to look at LEO.)

CHRIS: What just happened?

LEO: I don't know. (to PHOEBE and PAIGE) Are you guys all right?

PAIGE: Yeah. Yeah. I've never felt better.

(PHOEBE nods.)

CHRIS: Ok, so back to the plan. You were saying?

PHOEBE: Yeah, the plan was just to go see Piper in the hospital.

(CHRIS' brow furrows.)

PAIGE: That's a really good plan.

PHOEBE: (giggles) I know.

(PAIGE and PHOEBE leave the attic leaving LEO and CHRIS perplexed with what just

happened. Any which way, it's not good.)

(CHRIS and LEO exchange worried looks.)

CHRIS: Uh-oh.

FADE OUT

(COMMERCIAL SET)

FADE IN.

SCENE #44:

[EXT. HALLIWELL MANOR (STOCK) - DAY, DAY, DAY

(The camera slowly rises up from the bottom of the Halliwell Manor where we hear

and see a sky-writing plane up in the sky "drawing" a smile on a happy face.)

[INT. MANOR - SECOND FOOR HALLWAY / ATTIC STAIRS -- DAY

(PHOEBE and PAIGE rush down the attic stairs. LEO, carrying WYATT, and CHRIS

trail behind them.)

PHOEBE: No time to dawdle. There's a baby on the way.

LEO: This is crazy. You can't leave like this.

(PAIGE turns the corner as she follows PHOEBE down to the ground floor.)

PAIGE: Well, we can't very well ignore Chris' birth. We have to celebrate.

CHRIS: I'm the baby. I give you permission not to.

PAIGE: (o.s.) What? And miss all the excitement?

SCENE #45:

[INT. MANOR - MAIN HALL / STAIRS - DAY - CONTINUOUS

(They all continue to head down the stairs to the ground floor.)

PAIGE: Seeing you for the first time, burping you, picking out a name?

CHRIS: I already have a name.

PAIGE: Oh, gosh. You do, don't you? (exaggerated gasp) Well, now would be

the perfect time to change.

(LEO walks past them to put WYATT in the playpen. PAIGE and PHOEBE turn around

to look at CHRIS.)

PHOEBE: How did you get your name? It doesn't start with a "P."

CHRIS: It was Leo's father's name.

PAIGE & PHOEBE: (both gushily) Aww ...

PHOEBE: ... that is so sweet.

PAIGE: I can't wait to tell Piper. (She gasps.) I'm going to get her bag.

PHOEBE: It's in the kitchen, all ready to go.

(PAIGE giddily turns and leaves the room, heading for the kitchen.)

(PHOEBE turns to CHRIS.)

PHOEBE: Oh! You are going to be so cute!! (baby talk) Yes, you are. Ooh!

Yes, you are. Doo-doo, doo doo-doo doo.

(She finally turns and walks away leaving CHRIS with an absolutely stunned look

on his face.)

CHRIS: Ok. We need to snap them out of this ... fast.

LEO: Piper must have cast a spell. She's the only one who could do this to

them.

CHRIS: Why would she do that?

LEO: She wouldn't unless ... Gideon wanted her to, to distract them like he did

before, so he can go after Wyatt.

(They turn just as PAIGE and PHOEBE emerge from the kitchen with PIPER'S bag.)

PAIGE: (sing-song) All set!

(PHOEBE holds up the car keys.)

PHOEBE: Let's go.

LEO: Wait. You guys can't leave yet. Gideon might be coming for Wyatt any

minute.

PAIGE: Oh, is he baby-sitting?

CHRIS: No, he's trying to kill Wyatt. Don't tell me you don't remember.

(PHOEBE and PAIGE burst out laughing.)

CHRIS: You're laughing. That's great. Your nephew's almost killed, and you're

laughing.

PHOEBE: You're silly, (baby-talk) Yes, you are. Ooh, yes, you are.

(CHRIS looks down and rubs the bridge of his nose.)

PAIGE: Like an Elder would ever, ever do that.

LEO: It must be the spell. They don't remember because Gideon doesn't want

them to.

PHOEBE: A spell? What spell?

(The doorbell rings.)

PAIGE: Visitors.

(PAIGE heads to the door to answer it. PHOEBE smiles and follows her. LEO

turns, but CHRIS stops him.)

CHRIS: Hey, stay with Wyatt.

(CHRIS follows PAIGE and PHOEBE to the front door.)

SCENE #46:

[INT. MANOR - FOYER - DAY - CONTINUOUS

(CHRIS rushes over to intercept them before they reach the door.)

CHRIS: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. Stop, stop, stop, ok? You cannot open

that front door. What happens if it's the patrolman?

PHOEBE: That's a good point. I forgot to move my car.

CHRIS: (closes his eyes and sighs) Finally.

PHOEBE: Well, I'll just have to take whatever's coming to me.

(PAIGE smiles and nods in agreement. PHOEBE brushes past CHRIS on her way to

the door.)

CHRIS: What?!

(Too late. PHOEBE opens the door. It's DARRYL.)

DARRYL: (smiling) Hi, ladies. Chris.

(DARRYL steps into the house.)

PHOEBE: Hi.

(PHOEBE shuts the door behind him.)

PAIGE: We thought you were the patrol guy come to shoot Phoebe.

DARRYL: Sorry. Actually I'm here to get Chris. I'm afraid I'm going to have

to take him into custody for assaulting me.

CHRIS: Dude, I didn't assault you.

PAIGE: No, but Evil Chris did.

CHRIS: That wasn't me.

PHOEBE: You're still a fugitive anyways.

CHRIS: Ok, you're not helping, thanks.

DARRYL: You know, I'm only giving you this chance because we used to be

friends.

PHOEBE: That is so sweet, Darryl.

PAIGE: And, evil double or no, someone has to do the time. (gasps) Take him

away, Darryl.

(PAIGE grins.)

(PHOEBE and PAIGE leave the house, the door is open behind them.)

CHRIS: So, what? You're just going to leave?

DARRYL: Listen, young man, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your

choice.

CHRIS: I don't have time for this.

(CHRIS motions with his arm telekinetically pushing DARRYL backward and out of

the house.)

SCENE #47:

[EXT. MANOR - FRONT PORCH - DAY - CONTINUOUS

(DARRYL lands hard on the front porch. CHRIS walks up and looks down at DARRYL

through the open door.)

CHRIS: Have a nice day.

(He gestures and magically shuts the door in his face.)

(DARRYL leans his head back on the porch floor.)

SCENE #48:

[INT. MANOR - SITTING ROOM - DAY - CONTINUOUS

(CHRIS walks back to the sitting room and finds LEO quietly thinking.)

LEO: I was thinkin' if Gideon did get to Piper, maybe he left a trail I could

follow.

(CHRIS nods in agreement.)

CHRIS: Hurry.

(LEO walks off screen.)

CUT TO:

SCENE #49:

[INT. BARBAS' CAVERN - UNDERWORLD

(GIDEON paces the cavern floor, thinking out loud.)

GIDEON: If I know Leo, then right around now, he'll be figuring out that I made

Piper cast the spell.

BARBAS: A little correction: I made her cast the spell, remember?

GIDEON: The point being, he'll go to Piper next to see if he can't find any

magical clues to find me.

BARBAS: Find me, you mean.

GIDEON: Actually, yes. But then again, that's what we want.

BARBAS: Oh, really?

GIDEON: With the sisters sufficiently distracted, Leo is the last powerful

being in my way, one who you should easily be able to distract, whilst I make my

move on Wyatt.

BARBAS: Well, now, this all is starting to sound very interesting, but, uh, you

know, it seems to me like I'm the one doing all the heavy lifting here. Have

you noticed that?

GIDEON: (shouts) Barbas!

BARBAS: (continues) While you--you're hiding out down here, relaxing in my

lair, all safe and sound. What could possibly be wrong with that picture?

GIDEON: (irritated) Leo is the last impediment, I promise. Paralyze him with

his greatest fear. Keep him occupied, and we'll be one step closer to returning

the world to a place where evil at least has a chance again.

BARBAS: (chuckles softly) Oh ... you're such a tease. Ok ... but, Gideon ...

just so you know, I'm starting to lose my patience.

GIDEON: I understand.

BARBAS: Oh, good. Ok, now ... have you any ideas on what a particular Elder's

greatest fear might be?

GIDEON: Don't think of him as an Elder. Think of him ... as a father.

(BARBAS likes that. He smiles and starts to sniff the air around him.)

CUT TO:

SCENE #50:

[INT. HOSPITAL - MAIN LOBBY -- DAY

(Back at the hospital, it's just as busy as ever.)

CUE SOUND: ORBING IN

(The closet door open and LEO walks out into the confusion. He stops a nearby

candy striper.)

LEO: Excuse me? Uh, do you know where the maternity ward is?

CINDY (CANDY STRIPER): (smiling) Are you kidding? That's everyone's favorite

hangout. Just go in that elevator and -

(LEO sees PAIGE walk into the hospital carrying a large stuffed animal and a

bouquet of balloons.)

LEO: Thanks.

CINDY (CANDY STRIPER): You're welcome.

(He walks over to PAIGE.)

LEO: Paige.

PAIGE: Leo! Well, it's about time the nervous father made an appearance.

LEO: Where's Phoebe? Is she with Piper?

PAIGE: Of course. We would never leave Piper alone at a time like this.

LEO: Good, because I want to ask her if she's seen Gideon.

PAIGE: Gideon? No, silly, not with the complication.

LEO: Complication?

PAIGE: (gasps) Oh, dear. You don't know?

LEO: Know what? Is something wrong?

PAIGE: Well, I'm sure the doctors are going to find out any minute, and

everything is going to be just peachy.

LEO: I gotta go see her.

(LEO turns to find PIPER, but PAIGE stops him.)

PAIGE: No! That's against the hospital rules.

LEO: Screw the rules.

(LEO turns and heads down the hallway.)

PAIGE: Ok ... (sing-song) but you're going to get in trouble.

SCENE #51:

[INT. HOSPITAL - EMPTY HALLWAY - DAY

(LEO walks out into the empty corridor. He turns and looks to his left where he

sees BABY WYATT standing in the center of the hallway.)

LEO: Wyatt?

(INVISIBLE BARBAS appears next to LEO, prompting him to indulge in a few fears.)

INVISIBLE BARBAS: Watch as the thing you fear most comes to life and the future

is lost.

(BARBAS vanishes.)

(As LEO watches, BABY WYATT glows white and grows up. In an instant, he's

looking at ADULT WYATT.)

LEO: Wyatt?

(ADULT WYATT starts walking toward LEO.)

ADULT WYATT: (coldly) What's the matter, dad? Don't you recognize me? I'm

the Wyatt you're trying to save, the one from Chris' future.

(He gestures with his hand and strikes LEO across the face. LEO is thrown

upward and to the side where he hits the wall hard. He falls to the floor.)

(INVISIBLE BARBAS appears next to LEO and feeds his fear again as he scrambles

to his feet.)

INVISIBLE BARBAS: You fear that there is no way to save him, that he is lost to

evil.

(LEO watches as ADULT WYATT calls his sword to him.)

ADULT WYATT: Excalibur!

(EXCALIBUR orbs into his grip.)

INVISIBLE BARBAS: And it's your failure as a father.

(LEO walks closer to ADULT WYATT.)

LEO: This isn't right. You're good. I'm here to save you.

ADULT WYATT: I don't think so.

(ADULT WYATT takes the sword and stabs LEO in the gut with it.)

LEO: Uhh!

(LEO falls to his knees, a look of surprise and disbelief on his face.)

(ADULT WYATT twists the sword for good measure, then pulls it out of LEO.)

LEO: Uhh! Unh!

CUT TO:

SCENE #52:

[INT. MANOR - ATTIC -- DAY

(WYATT looks over the playpen railing. CHRIS glances up at WYATT from the Book

of Shadows. The attic is silent except for the crackling of the pages of the

Book as CHRIS flips through it.)

(The floorboard creaks.)

(CHRIS stops and looks around the attic.)

CHRIS: Hello?

(There's no one there.)

(He goes back to looking through the Book of Shadows.)

(WYATT is still in his playpen.)

(There's another loud creak in the attic. This time, the creak continues as if

someone were walking.)

(Not liking this one bit, CHRIS walks over to the playpen to stand guard over

WYATT, his eyes on the open attic door. Again, he looks around the attic and

sees no one there.)

(This time, he clearly hears footsteps and movement. CHRIS turns to WYATT.)

CHRIS: Ok, it's time to get you outta here.

(Before he can pick WYATT up, CHRIS is taken by surprise and thrown magically

across the attic room. He lands hard on the floor smashing into the wooden

table, breaking it to bits.)

(GIDEON appears in the attic standing in front of WYATT'S playpen.)

(CHRIS groans.)

(GIDEON turns around to look back at CHRIS who gets up to his knees.)

GIDEON: (softly warning) Don't make me sacrifice you both.

(CHRIS, panting hard, stares at GIDEON. GIDEON turns his back to CHRIS and

turns his attention to WYATT in the playpen. He takes a deep breath.)

(CHRIS grits his teeth and gestures for all he's worth, determined to stop

GIDEON from taking WYATT. GIDEON is caught off guard and is flung high across

the attic. He turns and lands on the floor hard.)

(From his position on the floor, GIDEON glares coldly at CHRIS. He holds out

his hand and his athame appears in his grip.)

(GIDEON vanishes from sight.)

(Fearing for WYATT, CHRIS jumps to his feet and dashes across the attic toward

the playpen to reach him, but GIDEON'S not after WYATT. GIDEON appears mid-way

directly in front of CHRIS. He plunges the athame into CHRIS' abdomen.)

(CHRIS falls to his knees, his face contorted in pain.)

(GIDEON doesn't let go of his hold on the athame. CHRIS looks down at the

wound.)

(GIDEON pulls the athame out.)

CHRIS: (barely cries out) Dad!

(CHRIS falls to the floor.)

(Now in the clear, GIDEON turns his attention once again to WYATT. He stands

up.)

SCENE #53:

[INT. HOSPITAL - EMPTY HALLWAY - DAY -- CONTINUOUS

(LEO falls back to the hallway floor. The wound Excalibur made is now gone, but

his face is twisted in pain as if the wound were still there.)

(LEO watches as ADULT WYATT looks down at him with contempt. He turns and walks

away vanishing mid-stride.)

CHRIS: (echo-y, faint v.o.) Dad!

(LEO raises his head and looks up at the ceiling above.)

LEO: (cries out) Chris!

(INVISIBLE BARBAS appears next to LEO.)

BARBAS: In trying to save one son, you have lost both sons. Very, very sad.

LEO: (screams) No-o-o-o-o!

(LEO orbs out to get to CHRIS.)

SCENE #54:

[INT. MANOR - ATTIC - DAY - CONTINUOUS

(LEO orbs in and finds CHRIS on the floor, wounded and bleeding.)

LEO: Oh, god.

(LEO falls to his knees beside CHRIS rolling him over and finds that CHRIS is

still alive.)

CHRIS: (groans) Uhh ... Wyatt. Uhh! Wyatt.

(LEO looks toward the playpen and sees GIDEON carrying WYATT.)

GIDEON: It's for the best, Leo.

(Wanting to stop him, but not able to leave CHRIS alone, LEO watches helplessly

as GIDEON orbs out with WYATT in his arms.)

(CHRIS groans in pain. LEO turns to attend to him.)

LEO: Chris? Chris?

FADE OUT

(COMMERCIAL SET)

FADE IN.

SCENE #55:

[INT. BARBUS' CAVERN - UNDERWORLD

(BARBAS is waiting when GIDEON orbs in with WYATT.)

BARBAS: Well, finally.

(GIDEON places WYATT down on the ground.)

BARBAS: Now what are you doing? Would you come on? Let's get this thing over

with.

(GIDEON slowly backs away from WYATT.)

GIDEON: Not so fast. (He puts the athame down on the counter behind him.)

This will take some thinking, and I prefer not to get stabbed again if I can

avoid it.

BARBAS: How cute: (taunting) The great big Elder's afraid of the teeny-weeny

itsy-bitsy baby.

GIDEON: Oh, he's much more than that, trust me. Cocky, too. Notice --his

shield's not even up?

(BARBAS heads over to the counter.)

BARBAS: His shield is not up because you've pierced it already. Fools and

idiots. (He picks up the athame and brandishes it with a flourish.) Why is it

... that every time you want something done right, -- (he moves the athame from

one hand to the other) -- you gotta do it yourself?

(BARBAS casually takes a step toward WYATT, then lunges forward. WYATT orbs

out.)

GIDEON: No!

(BARBAS falls on his face, flat to the floor. GIDEON grabs him and pulls him

up.)

BARBAS: Slippery little devil, isn't he?

GIDEON: Now look what you've done!

BARBAS: Well, you didn't tell me that he could orb.

GIDEON: I didn't know he could. That's why I wanted to be careful.

(considers) Although I doubt he's able to orb out of the underworld. Even he's

not that powerful yet!

(GIDEON releases BARBAS' suit.)

BARBAS: Well, I suppose all of this means that you've lost your interest in

fixing the world at this moment.

GIDEON: And allow The Charmed Ones the chance to rescue him? No! The world

stays exactly as it is until Wyatt is eliminated. You and I will have to work

together to find him ... quickly!

BARBAS: Or ... perhaps ... we could work together in order to eliminate him,

seeing as how much trouble you're having by yourself.

GIDEON: Interesting. It could work, especially if you bless the athame, too.

But to try, we need to get him back!!

BARBAS: Well, then, you track him with his orbs. I'm going to, uh ... (He

licks his finger and holds it up in the air as if testing the wind. He takes a

deep breath, sniffing the air.) Track him with his fears.

(BARBAS flames out of the cavern.)

CUT TO:

SCENE #56:

[INT. MANOR - PIPER'S BEDROOM -- DAY

(CHRIS falls back on PIPER'S bed in pain and sweating. LEO kneels down next to

him and puts his hands over his wound to try to heal him. His hands glow, but

the wound isn't healing. It's not working.)

CHRIS: You have to find Wyatt.

LEO: We're going to find him together.

CHRIS: It won't work. You've already tried. Gideon's magic did this to me.

He's the only one who can stop it. (CHRIS pushes LEO'S hands away.) Just ...

go. Saving Wyatt saves the future. You know that.

LEO: Gideon doesn't know how to kill Wyatt, remember? We still have time.

CHRIS: Only until the trauma turns him.

LEO: I am not going to choose between you and Wyatt, Chris. I can't.

CHRIS: You don't have to, dad. Find Gideon and you save us both.

LEO: All right. All right, but I'm not leaving you alone. I'll be right back.

CHRIS: Where are you going?

LEO: To get one of your aunts to watch over you.

(CHRIS breathes heavily, the pain overwhelming.)

LEO: You're going to be fine. Ok? I promise.

(LEO leans over and kisses him tenderly on his forehead. He pulls back and orbs

out.)

CUT TO:

SCENE #57:

[INT. HOSPITAL - MATERNITY WARD -- DAY

(The maternity ward is bustling. PHOEBE raises the camera to snap a photo as

she and PAIGE bide their time waiting for PIPER to deliver.)

PHOEBE: Okay, Auntie Paige, big smile!

(PAIGE smiles. Through the lens, PHOEBE sees LEO orb in next to PAIGE. She

snaps.)

PHOEBE: Leo! (She looks around to make sure no one saw them. PAIGE scrambles

to her feet to stand next to PHOEBE.) Don't you think you should be more

careful? I mean, you don't want to bring back the witch trials.

(She gives him a big smile.)

LEO: Gideon got to Chris. He's hurt bad.

PAIGE: What? Now, why would Gideon want to hurt Chris?

LEO: To get to Wyatt, which he's done.

PHOEBE: Gideon is the paragon of all good. I told you that. Remember? Smile.

(PHOEBE raises the camera and snaps a photo of LEO.)

LEO: But he -- he's not good. (LEO looks around the area to check that no

one's listening.) He's trying to kill my sons ... your nephews. How can that

be good under any circumstances?

PHOEBE: Oh, I don't know, but there --

LEO: (interrupts) You don't understand. Chris is dying!

(This stops both PHOEBE and PAIGE from smiling.)

PAIGE: What?

LEO: I have to find Gideon, but I can't leave Chris alone. Somebody has to be

with him. Come on, I know deep down inside family matters to you more than this

... twisted sense of right and wrong. You love him. I know you do. And that's

gotta trump everything, even this stupid spell that you're under. You have to

help me save him. You have to help me save them both, please.

(A soft golden glow washes over both PHOEBE and PAIGE as the spell is broken.

PAIGE takes a deep breath.)

PAIGE: What just happened?

PHOEBE: I think we were under a spell and he took us out of it.

LEO: Ok. Come on, let's go.

PHOEBE: No. We can't all go. Uh, Piper's being prepped for surgery.

LEO: Surgery? What's the matter?

PAIGE: They're not saying.

(LEO's suddenly faced with the possibility that they may lose CHRIS completely.)

PAIGE: Don't worry. We're not going to lose either Chris. (to PHOEBE) I'll

go home; you stay here; (to LEO) and you ... (her voice turns to steel) ... you

go find Gideon.

(LEO orbs out of the hospital.)

CUT TO:

SCENE #58:

[INT. MANOR - MAIN HALL -- DAY

(PAIGE orbs into the manor at the base of the main stairs.)

PAIGE: Chris?

(She looks around, listening for a response.)

(Suddenly, armed SWAT members in black uniforms pour out from all around her --

the closet, the dining room and the stairs. PAIGE turns around and finds

herself surrounded, the barrels of their guns pointed right at her. She raises

her hands palms outward in surrender.)

PAIGE: Easy. Easy.

(DARRYL and INSPECTOR SHERIDAN run out of the kitchen. They're both smiling and

happy to have caught her.)

DARRYL: We got one of 'em. Stand by.

(They stop in front of PAIGE.)

PAIGE: Darryl, what's going on?

SHERIDAN: Good day, Miss Matthews. Where's Chris?

PAIGE: Chris? Chris who?

SHERIDAN: Ooh--

DARRYL: Paige, please. We've been waiting here to give you one last chance to

turn him in ... for your sake.

PAIGE: Go to hell.

(SHERIDAN viciously backhands PAIGE across the face. PAIGE falls to the

ground.)

SHERIDAN: (smiling) Watch your tongue.

(From her position on the floor, PAIGE looks up at SHERIDAN.)

CUT TO:

SCENE #59:

[INT. MAGIC SCHOOL - GIDEON'S STUDY -- DAY

(LEO pushes the curtain covering the mirror aside to find EVIL LEO in its

reflection. For a brief moment, he's taken aback. This is the first time the

two men have come face-to-face. The surprise at what their opposite selves look

like is evident on both their faces.)

EVIL LEO: He's got to be hiding in the underworld.

LEO: I agree. It's the only place he can go to avoid being sensed.

EVIL LEO: Which means he must have both of our Wyatts there, too.

LEO: Still, it's too vast. We have to narrow it down.

EVIL LEO: Wait. It is too vast. For Gideon, too, right?

BOTH: Somebody's got to be helping him.

LEO: But who?

EVIL LEO: Whoever helped him get to Piper in the hospital.

LEO: I went to the hospital and tried to pick up a trail ...

EVIL LEO: ... but I was overwhelmed with ...

(He takes a deep breath.)

EVIL LEO: Hope.

LEO: Fear.

BOTH: Barbas.

LEO: So, if we find Barbas ...

EVIL LEO: We'll find Gideon.

LEO: For both of our sons.

(EVIL LEO black orbs out. A beat later and LEO orbs out, too.)

CUT TO:

SCENE #60:

[INT. VULTURE DEMONS' CAVE

(Discarded skeletal bones litter the cave floor. Sounds of demons feeding on

flesh is heard. The camera rises off the ground and we find two VULTURE DEMONS

feeding on a carcass.)

(WYATT orbs into the cave. He stands in the center of the cave floor staring at

the two VULTURE DEMONS. The MALE VULTURE DEMON looks up from his meal and sees

WYATT.)

MALE VULTURE DEMON: Check it out.

FEMALE VULTURE DEMON: How'd he get down here?

MALE VULTURE DEMON: Maybe the world's finally turning back in our favor.

(The MALE VULTURE DEMON leaves his meal and walks over to WYATT. WYATT blinks

and the MALE VULTURE DEMON is engulfed in flames, his cries of pain punctuated

by the explosion.)

(WYATT turns and looks at the FEMALE VULTURE DEMON.)

FEMALE VULTURE DEMON: Or not.

(He blinks and she bursts into flames.)

(Alone and scared, WYATT orbs out.)

(As soon as he's gone, BARBAS flames into the cavern hot on WYATT'S trail. He

sees the pile of smoldering DEMON ashes on the ground.)

BARBAS: Damn.

(He looks around and sniffs the air.)

BARBAS: Ah! Missed him by that much.

(He holds up his hand, his index finger and thumb separated by an inch.)

CUT TO:

SCENE #61:

[INT. MANOR - 2ND FLOOR HALLWAY -- DAY

(Close-up of PAIGE. She looks at the ceiling and calls out to ... )

PAIGE: Leo! Leo!

(LEO orbs in next to PAIGE.)

LEO: Sorry. I was in the underworld looking for ... (He gets a good look at

her face.) -- what's wrong?

(The bedroom door opens and two members of the SWAT team emerge followed by

SHERIDAN and DARRYL.)

LEO: What's going on? What the hell are you doing here?

SHERIDAN: Nothing. We didn't have to.

DARRYL: I'm sorry, Leo.

(LEO brushes past them and heads for ...

SCENE #62:

[INT. MANOR - PIPER'S BEDROOM - DAY - CONTINUOUS

(LEO walks into the room and finds CHRIS on the bed, weak, pale, and dying.)

LEO: Chris.

(CHRIS uses whatever strength he has left and turns his head toward the sound of

LEO'S voice.)

CHRIS: (weakly) Hey.

(LEO kneels down next to the bed. In the back, PAIGE lingers quietly in the

doorway.)

LEO: Hey. I'm here now. You can ... hold on, ok? Hold on ... hold on. I'm

here. (He lightly brushes the hair from CHRIS' forehead.) You can hold on,

okay? (CHRIS nods.) Don't give up, okay?

(CHRIS nods again.)

CHRIS: You, either.

(CHRIS breathes heavily, his eyes closing as he loses consciousness.)

LEO: No, no, no. Please ... no.

(PAIGE watches quietly from the doorway.)

LEO: No, please.

(CHRIS takes his last breath.)

LEO: (shattered) No.

(PAIGE'S breath catches in her throat, tears start to stream down her face as

CHRIS dies.)

(LEO starts to cry. He leans forward and buries his head against his son's

shoulder. It's only for a moment. CHRIS slowly fades away, his body vanishing

completely from existence.)

(LEO'S left leaning into the bed, his face buried in the sheets where CHRIS used

to be. He reaches out a hand as if searching for his son only to find - nothing

there.)

(PAIGE stands on the side crying silently, her face wet with tears.)

(In anguish, LEO raises his head and looks around -- perhaps noticing for the

first time that CHRIS is not there, his body gone.)

FADE OUT

(COMMERCIAL SET)

FADE IN.

SCENE #63:

[EXT./INT. MANOR - ATTIC -- DAY

(Through the outside attic window, we see LEO standing in the attic. With an

anguished cry, he powers up an energy ball and in his grief throws it at a piece

of furniture, breaking it upon impact.)

LEO: Aaaaaaah!

(His grief is overwhelming. LEO continues to exhibit powers we never knew he

had before. He smashes another energy ball into the furniture.)

(Inside the attic, he turns, cries out and a lethal stream of electricity shoots

out from his hands shattering the mirror on the side of the wall.)

(He's out of control.)

(Pulses of electricity continue to crackle around LEO as he turns to fire out

another stream of energy out at the contents on the table.)

(PAIGE hides behind the chair, taking cover as LEO continues his rage over

CHRIS' death. He picks up the nearby table and throws it across the attic

room.)

(And he's not done yet.)

(With a roar, he fires streams of electricity at the windows, shattering the

stained glass raining shards on the floor.)

(PAIGE has had enough. She has to get through to him. She gets up from her

spot behind the couch, rushes toward him and grabs his wrists to stop him.)

PAIGE: (shouts) Leo, stop it!

(He takes a step back from her, pulling away from her grip.)

PAIGE: What are you trying to do, kill us? This isn't going to bring him back.

LEO: (grief-stricken) I promised him I'd get him home safely.

PAIGE: I know, but you can still save his future, and you can still save Wyatt.

We just have to hurry, and you have to focus. Ok? Look, you were saying

something about the underworld, about looking for something there. What?

(LEO takes a breath and answers PAIGE.)

LEO: Barbas.

(He turns around, focusing on what needs to be done.)

PAIGE: Barbas? What's he got to do with this?

LEO: (panting) He's working with Gideon. That's how I think he got to Piper.

That's ... how I think he got to me.

(As he answers, LEO looks around the attic and the destruction around him.)

PAIGE: Gideon teamed up with a demon for that?

LEO: No. (thinking) An act of Great Evil in our world restores the balance.

(shakes his head) That's what I think he was using Barbas for.

PAIGE: So, they're working together. (thinking) That means they must be in

contact with each other, right?

LEO: (not getting it) So?

PAIGE: So, that means maybe that's a way to find Gideon. The next time they

try to contact each other, you just intercept it.

(With a look, PAIGE encourages him to try.)

CUT TO:

SCENE #64:

[INT. BARBAS' CAVERN - UNDERWORLD

(Back in Barbas' cave, we hear LEO'S voice calling out to his son; its resonance

echoing in the empty cave.)

LEO'S VOICE: Wyatt? Wyatt? (pause) Can you hear me? It's daddy. Wyatt?

Wyatt, can you hear me? It's daddy.

(WYATT orbs into the center of the cave.)

(GIDEON silently steps out from the cavern doorway behind WYATT.)

GIDEON (in LEO'S voice): (quietly) Hello, son.

(WYATT turns around to look at GIDEON.)

(Five crystals orb on the ground around WYATT, surrounding him. The crystals

activate forming a white cage of impenetrable energy around the child.)

(GIDEON steps out further into the main cavern.)

GIDEON: (normal voice) So sorry to lure you like this. (loudly) Barbas ...

where are you?

(He slowly makes his way around WYATT.)

GIDEON: Barbas!

(At the opposite end of the cave, "BARBAS" appears. He makes his way toward

GIDEON.)

GIDEON: It's time.

"BARBAS": Took you long enough.

GIDEON: Your impatience is growing tiresome. (He holds up the athame.) I

blessed it already. Now it's your turn.

(WYATT looks from GIDEON to "BARBAS". "BARBAS" stares at the athame before

finally reaching for it.)

GIDEON: Is something wrong?

"BARBAS": As a matter of fact ...

("BARBAS" looks at the athame thoughtfully. He takes a couple of steps closer

to the crystal cage ... a movement which also brings him in front of GIDEON.)

"BARBAS": ... there is.

("BARBAS" reaches forward and stabs GIDEON in the chest. GIDEON glances down at

his chest in surprise. He staggers on his feet.)

GIDEON: Why?

(There's a white orb flash and "BARBAS" changes back into LEO.)

LEO: (coldly) Because ... you murdered my son.

(With unusual strength, LEO backhands GIDEON in the face sending him sailing

through the air and across the cavern. He lands hard outside the cave

entrance.)

(LEO turns and looks at WYATT standing in the crystal cage.)

LEO: (lightly, reassuring) I'll be right back.

(LEO turns and makes his way toward GIDEON.)

SCENE #65:

[INT. BARBAS' CAVERN ENTRANCE - UNDERWORLD -- CONTINUOUS

(With a groan, GIDEON rolls over, his face bearing the pain from his festering

wound. He pulls the athame out.)

(He looks over and sees LEO striding toward him.)

GIDEON: Leo, please, you have to understand. I am only doing this for the

greater good. I swear.

(LEO reaches out and knocks the athame out of his grip.)

GIDEON: Aah!

(LEO reaches down and picks GIDEON up by his black robe.)

LEO: How is killing a child ever for the greater good, huh? Who the hell are

you to decide that, huh?

(Again, LEO throws GIDEON back across the cave. He hits the wall, landing

hard.)

GIDEON: Aaah!

(From behind the cave wall, BARBAS appears in a wall of flames. Unseen, he

watches the fight between the two Elders.)

(LEO grabs GIDEON and picks him up.)

GIDEON: I'm an Elder! So are you! It's what we do.

LEO: (shakes his head) I'm not one of you anymore.

(LEO lifts GIDEON up off his feet, his back against the wall.)

GIDEON: Leo, listen to me. You know what happens. You know what Chris came

here to stop.

(At the mere mention of his son's name, anger and grief surge through LEO. He

tosses GIDEON back into the center of the floor. GIDEON lands on his back,

exhausted.)

(From his hiding place, BARBAS wisely and quietly flames out.)

(GIDEON tries to get to his feet. LEO casually walks over to him.)

GIDEON: Let me finish what I started. Let me save the future ... the only way

it can be saved.

LEO: You're the reason the future's threatened, Gideon ... not Wyatt ...

GIDEON: No --

LEO: (continues) ... but because of what you do to him. I'm about to make

sure neither one of you get the chance again. (hard) Mirror!

(With a gesture of his hand, LEO orbs GIDEON'S magic mirror into the cavern

where it appears suspended in mid-air.)

(GIDEON stretches back to look at the mirror. In its reflection, EVIL LEO

stands in the GOOD BARBAS' underworld garden.)

EVIL LEO: You ready?

LEO: Remember ... you can't do anything. I have to do this alone.

EVIL LEO: I know.

(GIDEON turns his head away from the mirror to look at LEO.)

GIDEON: (unsure) Do--do what?

LEO: A Great Evil.

(LEO'S eyes glow white. With both hands, he gestures and fires a stream of

electricity point-blank at GIDEON.)

(GIDEON cries out in pain.)

(The power from the electrical surge lifts GIDEON completely off the ground and

up into the air.)

(Still, LEO doesn't stop. The bolt of electricity gets stronger and stronger.

In the mirror, we see that LEO'S power lifts EVIL GIDEON off the ground into the

air as EVIL LEO stands on the side doing nothing.)

(Both GIDEONS continue to cry out in pain.)

(And still, LEO doesn't stop.)

CUT TO:

SCENE #66:

[INT. HOSPITAL - MATERNITY WARD -- WAITING ROOM - DAY/NIGHT

(In the waiting room, PAIGE comforts PHOEBE. They sit side-by-side in the

chairs; PHOEBE is looking down at the floor as PAIGE finishes telling her about

CHRIS' death.)

PHOEBE: Fade away? What--what do you mean, he just faded away?

PAIGE: In Leo's arms, after he died.

PHOEBE: Yeah, maybe he didn't die. I mean, maybe he was just going back ...

(PAIGE shakes her head.)

PHOEBE: (sighs) Oh, god. Ohh. (sniffs) Poor Leo.

(DR. ROBERTS steps out into the hallway. He's in his surgical gear, mask and

gloves. There's some splotches of dried blood on his gown.)

(PHOEBE and PAIGE get to their feet to meet with him.)

(He removes his mask.)

PHOEBE: (worried) Dr. Roberts ... how's Piper?

DR. ROBERTS: (cheerily) Well, that depends on how you look at it, I suppose.

Me, I like to think she's moving off to a better place.

PAIGE: What?!

PHOEBE: What is that supposed to mean?

DR. ROBERTS: Well, I think you know what I mean. She's hemorrhaging.

(chuckles) We can't stop it. It's everywhere. But let's all try to think

positively, shall we?

PHOEBE: Now you listen to me. (voice rises in anger and frustration) You get

your ass back in that room and you save my sister and her baby! You understand

me?!

DR. ROBERTS: Security!

(He looks over her shoulder at the two security guards. They slowly make their

way to the girls.)

(PAIGE turns PHOEBE away from the doctor.)

PAIGE: Okay. They shoot people here, remember?

PHOEBE: We got to get Piper out of here. We've got to get her to Leo.

PAIGE: We can't. We don't know where Leo is.

PHOEBE: We can't just do nothing!

(Slow motion. The two smiling SECURITY GUARDS make their way toward PHOEBE,

their hands on their weapons at their waist.)

(PAIGE shakes her head. She and PHOEBE don't appear to be affected by the

change happening in the hospital.)

PAIGE: What's going on?

(PHOEBE shakes her head. In front of them, they see the people in the hospital

hallway all move in slow motion.

SCENE #67:

[EXT. SAN FRANCISCO CITY (STOCK) - PERPETUAL DAY / NIGHT -- CONTINUOUS

(A standard stock shot of San Francisco City during the day time. A white blur

passes over the city from left to right changing the entire city from day into

night, restoring the balance of the world once more.)

SCENE #68:

[INT. HOSPITAL - MATERNITY WARD -- WAITING AREA - NIGHT -- CONTINUOUS

(The people in the hospital walk in slow motion. Then mid-stride, regular

motion resumes. The two SECURITY OFFICERS continue to walk toward them, but

they remove their hands from the weapons at their side.)

(They walk past PAIGE and PHOEBE.)

(PHOEBE and PAIGE are silent as they contemplate what just happened ... and how

it happened.)

PAIGE: Phoebe, it's night.

(Sure enough -- Outside the window, San Francisco city lights gleam in the

darkness.)

PHOEBE: (to PAIGE) Everything's back to normal?

(They both turn around to look at DR. ROBERTS. He blinks a couple of times.)

DR. ROBERTS: I'll do everything I can. I promise. (PAIGE nods.) Excuse me.

(DR. ROBERTS turns and leaves.)

PAIGE: Leo must've done something.

CUT TO:

SCENE #69:

[INT. BARBAS' CAVERN -- UNDERWORLD

(Thick streams of energy shoot from LEO'S hands. GIDEON continues to cry out in

pain.)

(LEO stops. Smoking, GIDEON falls to the ground, his back to the mirror. His

mirrored self also has his back to the mirror. LEO looks down at GIDEON. His

evil self also looks down at EVIL GIDEON with contempt.)

GIDEON: (rasps) You have no idea ... what you've done.

(With his final breath, GIDEON dies. His body fades away into black dust

leaving a mark on the ground in front of the mirror.)

(EVIL LEO and LEO look back at each other.)

EVIL LEO: Didn't know you had it in you.

LEO: Our worlds can never cross over again.

EVIL LEO: Take care of your family.

LEO: You, too.

(Both LEOs gesture at the mirror at the same time. It explodes, destroying it

completely.)

(LEO turns and heads back to WYATT. He finds WYATT standing alone and scared in

the center of the cage. He knocks a crystal out of formation and deactivates

the cage.)

(LEO kneels down.)

LEO: Hi.

(He picks WYATT up, holding him in his arms.)

LEO: I got you. You're safe now.

(LEO closes his eyes and holds WYATT tightly to him.)

LEO: I have you. I have you.

CUT TO:

SCENE #70:

[INT. HOSPITAL - MATERNITY WAITING AREA -- NIGHT

(PHOEBE and PAIGE pace in the waiting area waiting for news of PIPER. Carrying

WYATT, LEO makes his way through the door. PHOEBE looks up and sees them.)

PHOEBE: He found him.

(They rush over to LEO. PHOEBE takes WYATT from LEO and carries him.)

PHOEBE: (to WYATT) Hey.

PAIGE: Is he ok?

LEO: Yeah. He wasn't with Gideon long enough to do any damage.

PAIGE: What happened to Gideon?

(LEO says nothing although his look says everything. He changes the subject.)

LEO: How's Piper?

(Behind them, DR. ROBERTS walks over to them.)

DR. ROBERTS: She's resting comfortably.

PHOEBE: Is she okay?

DR. ROBERTS: We stopped the bleeding, obviously had to perform a c-section, but

I think she's going to be ok.

LEO: And the baby ... is he all right?

DR. ROBERTS: You tell me.

(DR. ROBERTS turns to the Recovery room doors and pushes the button on the wall.

The double doors open. He steps aside to allow the family to look inside the

room.)

(In the back of the room, we see the orderlies wheeling PIPER'S bed into

position. In the front, a maternity ward nurse carries BABY CHRIS wrapped in a

blue blanket. She makes her way toward them to show them the baby.)

DR. ROBERTS: Congratulations. He's perfectly healthy.

LEO: Really?

(The nurse puts BABY CHRIS in LEO'S arms.)

PHOEBE: Oh, look ... he's beautiful. Baby Christopher.

(LEO looks down at his son in his arms and smiles with a new father's pride.)

PHOEBE: (to WYATT) That's your brother.

(PAIGE'S eyes well up with tears as she reflects on CHRIS' sacrifice.)

PAIGE: Looks like we didn't lose him after all.

(LEO looks at her, then back to BABY CHRIS. They all share a quiet moment.)

PHOEBE: (to DR. ROBERTS) Can we see Piper?

DR. ROBERTS: Well, maybe just one of you for now.

(LEO glances at PHOEBE, then back to BABY CHRIS.)

PHOEBE: (to LEO) Go tell her we love her.

(LEO looks at both of them. PAIGE nods in agreement.)

(LEO smiles and steps into the Recovery Room toward PIPER.)

PHOEBE: (to WYATT) Where'd the baby go? That's your brother.

(They watch as LEO carries BABY CHRIS over to PIPER.)

SCENE #71:

[INT. HOSPITAL -- RECOVERY ROOM - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS

(Exhausted, PIPER looks up and sees LEO with BABY CHRIS. She starts to smile.

LEO grins, his eyes on BABY CHRIS. He looks down at PIPER and their eyes meet

as they share in the joys of this new life.)

(PIPER holds out her arms. LEO gently places BABY CHRIS on PIPER for her to

hold. She smiles at LEO.)

(From the waiting area, PAIGE, PHOEBE and WYATT watch. PIPER turns and looks

over at them, smiling happily with them.)

SCENE #72:

[WAITING AREA - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS

(LEO glances back over his shoulder at the rest of the family watching from the

hallway. He smiles at them then turns to PIPER and their new baby.)

(The Recovery Room doors close. Hold for a moment, then ...

52


End file.
